Birthday Twins
by ReginaHatter
Summary: I cannot believe I am doing this. I am not sure how else I am to heal. This is based on a true story. No, this IS a true story - a real-life SwanQueen... tragedy? I don't know. You tell me. I wasn't intending to post this a chapter at a time. I wanted it completed. Here it goes regardless... *deep breath* Awaiting retaliation.
1. Preface

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I had vowed several times that I did not feel a need to write a SwanQueen Fan fiction because every imaginable scenario between the two characters have already been written. I was wrong. This Fan Fiction is based on a true story, and some correspondences may even be verbatim; although, I will never disclose which are and which are not. There are an array of unanswered questions that are still a mystery regarding some of the (most times poor) communication and lack of elaboration from both parties. Much will be left to the readers' interpretations and inferences; opinions of what Emma and/or Regina were attempting to convey or deflect are welcomed - regardless of whether the correspondences were: intentional, subconscious, cryptic, contradictory, accusations, insinuations, inferences, adorations, insults, or outright and straightforward. Deciphering of any contradictions and discrepancies would be superlative./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ironically, in an eerily and uncanny way the two real-life women this narrative is based upon have many physical and personality traits similarities to Emma and Regina. To further affirm the parallelism, themes and moments may seem all too canon./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There will be a strong attempt to be as unbiased and two-sided as one could possibly be, but it is highly unlikely that will be achievable. There are always two sides to every story, and I can only provide a tell-all of one side. I cannot fully speak or assume what was occurring in an individual's mind or heart; only what was shared by the other participant; although, I may have to insert some mannerisms and actions for the sake of context./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This Non-Fiction Fan Fiction does contain a mature, sensitive, and graphic subject matter such as: domestic violence, sexual assault/abuse, addiction, mental illness, illegal activities, underage sex, and other underage activities (within flashbacks)./p 


	2. Prologue

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Emotional Infidelity/Emotional Affair: "The term often describes a bond between two people that mimics the closeness of a romantic relationship while it never being physically consummated. It is sometime referred to as an, "affair of the heart." It may emerge from a friendship and progress towards greater levels of personal intimacy and attachment. What distinguishes an emotional affair from a friendship is an assumption of the emotional roles between the two participants of an actual relationship. This includes confiding personal information, and turning to the other person during moments of vulnerability or need. This type of affair can be defined as a relationship between a person and someone other than their lover that affects the level of intimacy, emotional distance, and overall dynamic balance in the marriage. The role of an affair is to create an emotional distance in the marriage. In this view, sexual intercourse nor physical affection is necessary to affect the committed relationships of those involved. It is theorized that an emotional affair can injure a relationship more than a one-night-stand or other casual encounters. They are fully dedicated and engulfed in one another's daily lives. They vent to, and update each other with mundane events, obstacles, and feelings and try to solve the problems together instead of turning towards the significant others they are committed or legally bonded to. They invest so much emotion into the other human being, that no matter how much they convince themselves that this is nothing more than a deep friendship, their actual relationships begin to lack, and inevitably crumble. Sexual and emotional extramarital involvement occurred in those with the greatest marital dissatisfaction. People who have admitted in being involved in such affairs admitted hey have a strong attachment to the other person without intercourse./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sexual intimacy is not a necessary component of infidelity. Although, non-sexual and seemingly innocent, deeply personal thoughts, feelings, and concerns are discussed with a level of intimacy and trust which is ordinarily reserved exclusively for a spouse. The parties may lack an awareness that the relationship is wrong, and it can be difficult to understand in what way it is wrong, and how exactly it can pose a direct threat to a marriage. This is not to say that there are no sexual feelings. Sexual chemistry often develops, but it is not acted on. On the other hand, one or both participants may very well know precisely what they are doing and genuinely feeling; still, intent can remain undisclosed for quite some time. It is often the case that both parties will keep sexual feelings entirely to themselves even if they sense they are mutual. Because there is no sexual involvement, the parties involved in the emotional affair can assure themselves and others that they are not doing anything wrong. Sexual feelings in an emotional affair are commonly denied as an illusion that it is just a "special friendship." After all, it is difficult for anyone to explore what is denied. People in these type of affairs are not honest, especially with themselves, but not excluding the person they are having an affair with. The dispensed dichotomy may ultimately become utterly transparent, and obvious to others - especially their significant others./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Emotional infidelity is most often the hardest type of infidelity to deal with and recover from. It's only in recent years that emotional infidelity has received the attention it deserves. Traditionally, non-sexual intimacies have been considered nothing to worry about because, "after all, nothing really happened." Today, the impact of emotional infidelity is not only taken seriously, but recognized as posing a greater threat than sexual infidelity. Emotional cheating involves a close emotional, but non-sexual relationship outside of the marriage. In many cases, they do not even feel the need for secrecy. The other spouse may in fact, be well aware of the relationship believing it is no more than a good friendship. All types of infidelity represents a betrayal in trust that underpins the relationship. Trust reflects shared understanding and beliefs that define the nature of the relationship and make it special. For instance, one of the ways in which trust defines a relationship as special is that it is the only relationship there is sexual intimacy and both partner's trust this is the case. On the emotional front, there is a similar expectation and belief - that no other relationship provides the same level of emotional intimacy. In other words, each partner believes that no one else has the same access to their spouse's most personal and deepest thoughts and feelings as they do. This belief which could not exist with someone else is the area of trust most closely related to what we call love. It is what allows each partner to feel that they are the most important person in the other person's life; which in turn, brings a sense of security and fulfillment to the marriage. When a spouse shares their deepest thoughts and feelings with someone outside of the marriage, security and fulfillment may evaporate. The betrayed spouse is no longer able to believe that they are the person most loved and needed by their significant other. Sexual infidelity is hard, but emotional infidelity has a more extensive set of reactions - reactions that can (and often do) cause more damage to a marriage then what is caused by sexual infidelity. When someone no longer trusts that they are the most important person in their spouse's heart, it is difficult to trust on any level. As a result, a betrayed spouse will begin to withdraw all trust-based privileges including access to their inner emotional world. When there is a loss of emotional intimacy, a loss of sexual intimacy usually follows. Often, the betrayed partner spends a long time trying to convince themselves that they are being unreasonable, and that there is nothing to worry about. However, the attempt is usually unsuccessful. In the meantime, resentful feelings build up, that eventually reach a boiling point./p 


	3. Chapter 1 - It's a Two Player Game

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're an absolute snake. Why the fuck would you even say this, let alone do it? When I talked to Jefferson I barely knew either of you and I was trying to help two of my friends. I didn't mean to cause span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"any/span harm. What you're saying, what you're doing is intentionally causing harm and that's insane! I could just as easily ruin your nice set up with your new sugar mama, you know. If you wanna go down this road, it's a two player game. I suggest we don't play."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"No response from Regina./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Nothing to say? Are you that sadistic or just that fucked up you don't know what you're doing anymore? You want to throw me away for good, just like that?" Emma waited for a response from Regina - or whomever was on the other end of the phone in whatever state she was currently in./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"No response from Regina. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What do you want? Seriously. It's a serious question. What do you want your life to be? What kind of person do you strive to be? Do you value your friendships or is everyone disposable? What the fuck do you want. You have to be able to answer that."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"No response from Regina./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Emma frantically attempts to get a response, "Look, I'm trying to calm down. I'm so angry I feel like I"m going to have a heart attack. My hope is you're just lashing out at me again, and I'm begging you to stop. You asked me not to leave. I'm trying my hardest to honor that wish, but you have to stop pushing me away. I'm not your goddamn enemy! Don't become mine..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"No response from Regina./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Another attempt from the blond to the brunette. "If you want Jefferson, then chose him. Don't keep doing this shit to yourself and to people who care about you. Good night, Hopefully you'll talk tomorrow and I can try to help. Make the right choices and life will get better Make the wrong ones and it won't. And it's all up to you." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Regina sends a screen shot of a blank, open message to Killian./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why do you hate me so much? Why are you doing this?" Emma picks up the phone and calls Regina. Regina answers while she is on a video call with her sister and others, using a another device. Intoxicated Regina cannot recall the conversation. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Let's do this, bitch," Regina messaged after the phone call was ended. "Fine, if I'm not on the phone with you, I can get back to sending Killian this message." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why? What do you have to gain?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't have anything to lose..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Don't you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""If you were only trying to be my friend this whole time, you sneaky little bitch, why are you so shook?" The Evil Queen inquired in a confrontational, belligerent manner through a voice clip./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm shook because I didn't think you were this person." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: center;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Several hours later.../span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I need you to absorb this, Emma. What do I want? An apology..." Regina typed with two photographs of herself attached to the message. One was a graphic collage of multiple photos from June 2nd, 2018. The other photograph was one taken on a whim, depicting a scar on her delicate flesh on the side of her eyelid, and one right at the end of her brow. Regina's black eyeliner smudged underneath her eye and resting within the small creases of her skin. "Every time I look in the mirror I see these divots for scars. Do you see them? Confront them the same way I have to."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I am sorry. I never meant put you in harm's way. I'm sorry my carelessness got you hurt."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But you did. And I took the beatings because I loved you. Emma, I need you to span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"really /spanlook at those photos. I need you to look at them until you can't bare to look at them for another moment then say out loud to yourself, 'I did that.' Get out of denial. The safe little tricks your mind plays on you and confront yourself through my blood and scars. You have some serious issues when it comes to making yourself think a certain way that isn't the way it is perceived by anyone else. Do you always believe everything you think?" Through my blood and scars - confront yourself."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I have. My actions caused that. I'm sorry. You shouldn't be friends with me. My naive actions caused it, but I didn't personally do that." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Emma's words seemed robotic, "but you did..." She shook her head with tears streaming down her face. It was apparent Emma was saying anything to appease her so she would not follow through with contacting Killian. Regina could sometimes determine when Emma was sincere; not always, but sometimes... This wasn't one of those times, and it hurt. Everything about this very moment was pensive./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, I'm sorry."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I think the only way for us to let go is if I have a talk with Killian. I"m sorry."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Cool. I'll have a talk with Cruella." *BLOCK!*/p 


End file.
